INTRODUCTION TO REVISED CORE A: CELL BIOLOGY SUPPORT: We appreciate the comments provided by reviewers and the fact that both reviewers found that Core A personnel have the expertise to perform the proposed objectives. Thus, the objectives of the Core in this revised application are unchanged. Reviewers raised a concern of overlap in funds available in each of the projects for cell culture, and a concern as to whether the individual projects will have any overlapping function. In response, we have revised the personnel effort and supply budget as suggested, with some modification as explained in the budget justification. In regards to whether projects having overlapping function with Core A, we believe they do not, neither in personnel effort or supple budget. Core A and the personnel in each Project have some expertise in common, but the personnel in Core A alone provide the FTEs that actually isolate, amplify and culture all human and all animal endothelial cells, all cell lines, and other cells used by investigators in the Program, in the all correct plasticware formats for each specific experimental requirement requested by the Project investigators. This provides a critical advantage to the Investigators in the Program because Core personnel will use the highest standards of quality control on all cells, serum and growth factors and all other necessary reagents used in in vitro experiments across the program.